Mizzies Going Modern
by Les Mis-Les Amis closet addict
Summary: Imagine if Les Miserables is set in the modern times and every character was living an ordinary life. Now imagine their lives with some amusing moments and Les Mis Original characters that involves of pranks, jokes, the occasional quarrels, drama, family issues, comfort, surprises and perhaps...a little bit of romance? Canon/OC pairings and Canon/Canon. Rated T. R&R PLEASE!
1. Nicolette

Mizzies going Modern

* * *

**Chapter:** One  
**Chapter Title:** Nicolette  
**Summary:** _Imagine if Les Miserables is set in the modern times and every character was living an ordinary life. Now imagine their lives with some amusing moments and my Les Mis characters that involves of pranks, jokes, the occasional quarrels and perhaps...a little bit of romance?_  
**Author's Notes:** **_Welcome to this fanfiction of mine kind reader! This fanfiction will most probably be a compilation of stories about my characters or the Les Mis characters' adventures in this modern day AU. I do hope you enjoy this! _**

**_Jennette Enjolras is © by Jenny ( go To deviantart and search osnapitzjenjen)_**

**_Nicolette and Pierre is © by me _**

**_Enjolras is © by Victor Hugo_**

* * *

Chapter One: Nicolette

It was soon going to be her first day of college soon..._too soon._ In fact it was already tomorrow, despite being excited to go to the college of her choice she's still nervous. After all, that college has many students in there...her best friend Enjolras included...best friend is an understatement...he's her crush but why should she tell him? She sighed as she looked up the ceiling of her room, she looked at her clock and groaned. It was barely 6:00 a.m. so she needs to wait til that time before she could go to the house her parents bought for her. She's in another house they bought for her...it's only meant to be her summer home so she can't really use it as a lodging. Without thinking, she got up off her bed and changed into a white ruffled blouse and slacks and white flats. She looked at her reflection before shrugging, no one will see her during that time of early morning. Putting on a coat, she went out of her house, locking it as she did so. She didn't know where she's going but she decided to let her feet guide her. It was almost 5:00 a.m. when she found out where her feet has lead her, it was Enjolras' house...she looked at her watch and gasped, she has been walking for over an hour. Without turning back, she ran off back towards her house to get her luggages and to throw them in her car then drive off.

-/-/-/-/-/-

It was 7:00 a.m. when she arrived at her house for her college years. She didn't really care that she didn't sleep properly, she just wanted it over and done with. She unpacked immediately and changed into different clothes, she looked out of her house and saw Constanze and Angelique walking past her house, she smiled before going back in her room. She looked at her phone and hesitated, she took it out of her bag and pressed Enjolras' number on speed dial, the sound of it ringing was unbearable, to her it's been ringing forever when she heard it answered.  
"Hello?" she smiled, it's been so long since she talked with Enjolras, she breathed a sigh of relief.  
"H-hey Enjolras...how are you?" she mustered her courage to talk to him but sadly she heard a pause, a minute of silence when she heard in the background a girl's voice.  
"Enj, who's that?"  
"No one Jenne, just go back to what you're doing." she heard his voice, her heart sank.  
"Listen Colette, I-I gotta go...I've got some things to do..." he told her, he sounded distracted and without another word he hung up. She sighed, and pressed her forehead against the window pane. _Thos has got to be the perfect way to start the new school year..._ she thought to herself as she got up and prepared to go to one other person she knows that won' turn her away. Doctor Pierre Augustine Rousseou's house, an award winning doctor with two younger siblings. One that is going in his second year in college the other one is going to start her first. Looks like she'll be visiting them...


	2. Pierre, Tholomyes and Matilde

Mizzies Going Modern

**Chapter:** Two  
**Chapter Title;** Pierre, Tholomyes and Matilde  
**Summary:** _Imagine if Les Miserables is set in the modern times and every character was living an ordinary life. Now imagine their lives with some amusing moments and my Les Mis characters that involves of pranks, jokes, the occasional quarrels and perhaps...a little bit of romance?_  
**Author's Notes:** **_Hello again dear reader! This is a chapter whose main focus are three people, siblings in fact. One of them is a famous doctor, one is in his second year in law school and the youngest is about to start in college herself. Does this interest you dear reader? If so, then read on._**

* * *

Chapter Two

Pierre paced about the kitchen muttering something to himself, he looked at the clock. It was 6:01 a.m., not yet 8:00 a.m., the time when he will have to let his sister out into the world...to the cold unforgiving world. He looked at her packed bags and stopped pacing, he approached it and was about to zip one of her bags open when his brother, Tholomyes walked in. He looked surprised at his older brother holding his younger sister's bag.

**__**

**_"Pierre, what are you doing?" Tholomyes asked, Pierre, his face flushed, placed the bag back on the floor and looked at his brother._****__**

**_"I was just checking if Matilde packed her medicines." Pierre muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Tholomyes smiled at Pierre, it was a soft, sad smile._****__**

**_"You're scared of letting her go...aren't you?" he asked softly, Pierre bit his bottom lip and nodded._****__**

**_"It's just that...she's so frail...a-and weak." Pierre told his brother as he looked at a nearby photo with black hair and black eyes, that girl dear reader, is Pierre and Tholomyes' sister._****__**

**_-/-/-/-/-/-_**

Meanwhile in Matilde's room, Matilde was woken by soft knocking.

**__**

**_"Tildie, time to wake up." Pierre's voice was heard, she smiled and threw off her covers._****__**

**_"Coming!" she called out._****_  
_**

Today was finally the day she will finally go to the real world, the day she has been waiting for. She looked at her bedside table, she sighed. On the bedside table is a tray, on the tray is a glass of water and two tablets and a note. She took the tablets and dissolved it in the glass of water, when she finally drank it, she took the note and read it.

**__**

Dear Matilde,

It is finally the day you have been wishing for. Congratulations. I am proud of you for that, now I have checked your schedules and reminders and have added a few things there. Now here are some Instructions and reminders for you. (Don't worry they are few.)

-Don't forget to drink your pills, you need to drink them before you eat.  
-During Saturdays I will pick you up and take you to a clinic for your weekly check-up.  
-I have packed ALL your medicines for you.  
-The syringes that is meant to keep your heart rate steady is packed in another bag for you.  
-I will be bringing you your lunch and snacks every day at approximately 12:30.  
-I will be checking on your things and supplies every Saturday before I drive you to the clinic.  
-You will be in dormitory room 305. Your roommate is Sillette Chappelle, a culinary arts student.  
-I have checked your schedule, since you are studying Classical Languages and Literature, I saw Modern Lit. there, then there's Creative Writing and finally, Languages. The languages you'll be studying is Latin, German, Roman, Russian, Spanish and some Greek and Italian.  
-If you need to go somewhere, tell me first. I will arrange for someone to accompany you.  
-You should ONLY jog. 10 minutes a day, aroumd the park then rest and drink some water. (Use your pedometer to record your steps.)  
-I'm sorry, but you are not allowed to join the ballet classes. (The extra-corricular activity)  
-Every Friday, I will be bringing you to the La Musain for some recreation. In the La Musain, that is where you will meet my friends.  
-Inspector Javert will be checking on you on Wednesdays.  
-You are to follow your diet and to take your MEDICINES and SHOTS as instructed.

That is only SOME reminders and instructions for you Matilde. Take care and once again, I'm proud of you.

Love and signed,  
Pierre Augustine Rousseou

Matilde sighed and folded the paper neatly. It was a long shot to ask her brother to permit her to do ballet but she really was hoping that he would allow her. He's **very** overprotective of her which makes it hard for her to live a normal life. But when **did** she live one? She was born three months too early, too small to live in the outside world, kept in an incubator for God only knows how long and her father, a doctor found out she has a condition where her heart would start beating too fast at random moments, she also has a condition where her eyes would lose focus at what she is looking at and she also has tendencies where her body would lose all control and she would just faint. Not to mention there are moments where she convulses every now and again, she sighed and stood up. When she finished taking a bath, she changed into a sweater and a skirt that is four or five inches below the knees and some woolly sock and some black doll shoes, on her way out, she paused, took a scarf from her coat rack and wrapped it around her neck and finally went out of her room. When she got out of her bedroom and into the dining room , she saw her brothers at the table eating breakfast. They looked up and smiled.  
"Good morning Matilde." Pierre greeted her, she nodded and sat down beside him. Breakfast for her today consists of whole wheat bread, warm milk, oatmeal with strawberry bits in it, fried bananas and a cup of mushroom soup. All her meals are cooked by her brother, Pierre. Tholomyes is the one sneaking waffles and/or pancakes drowning in strawberry, chocolate, blueberry or maple syrup, every time Tholomyes does that though, it always leads to him and Pierre arguing. Before eating, she took out a syringe and injected the medicine in it into her and wiped off the blood. There was a knock on the door, Pierre got up and answered it, a minute later, she saw Inspector Javert and Pierre talking to each other.

**__**

**_"Inspector Javert's here to wish you good luck." her brother told her, Tholomyes muttered something before getting up to leave, he kissed Matilde on the top of her head, took his bag and left. Javert looked at the frail girl and nodded._****__**

**_"Do your best with your studies and all the best of luck once you enter a world as dark as this." he said to her, she wasn't sure how to react so she just nodded._****__**

**_"Um...thanks." She said giving the Inspector a smile._****__**

**_-/-/-/-/-/-_**

When she finally finished eating, she stood up and went outside, she saw Pierre leaning against his car looking at her high school graduation photo.

**__**

**_"Pierre?" she called out to him, he looked at her and smiled softly._****__**

**_"You ready to go?" he asked, he sounded as if he has been crying for some time._****__**

**_"Ready as I'll ever be." Pierre nodded and led her to his car. Her bags were already there, she got in and sat next to him, he leaned over and did her seat belt for her, she let him do that for the last time._****__**

The drive to the college was long and few words were spoken. Every time one of them tried to speak, they would choke small things out, this was one of them.

**__**

**_"I'll miss you."_****_  
_**

You see dear reader, Pierre loves his sister dearly. When their parents died, it was he that took care of his siblings, Matilde most of all. He was fresh out of college and was lucky enough to have landed a job as a doctor, of course they started off with no money but when Pierre saved a girl whose legs were crushed beyond recognition and managed to restore them back to normal that was when he was recognised. Any injured person, he could heal, Soon enough he was being called "The Miracle Doctor" he smiled as he remembered the night he was awarded, his brother's and sister's smiling faces and his joy when he knew they won't suffer for long.

**__**

**_-/-/-/-/-/-_**

He pulled up in front of the park of the college and gave his sister a kiss on the forehead.

**__**

**_"I'll miss you Matilde." he mumbled, his voice cracking slightly, Matilde embraced Pierre and looked at him. She smiled._****__**

**_"Me too...I-I'll miss you too." she said softly. He nodded, not having the strength to say anything. He got out of the car and brought her bags down and helped her out of the car. He sighed softly and looked at his sister, she has a huge smile on her face as she looked at her surroundings. That's when he knew he had to do just _****_one_****_ thing. _****_I have to let her go_****_ he thought to himself. He handed her her bags and other necessities._****__**

**_"You have fun okay?" he said to her' his pale blue eyes shining with tears._****_  
_**

Matilde nodded, he smiled. As he began walking towards his car he noticed Nicolette's car pulling up in front of the park also. He paid no mind to it guessing that Nicolette was just there to get her schedules and just went in his car, he sighed and looked outside at his sister who was now walking away from him, he looked away from the view and turned the ignition on. Immediately, he drive away before his sadness washed over him.

**__**

**_-/-/-/-/-/-_**

As for Nicolette, she set out for Pierre's house at 7:12 a.m. only to find Tholomyes on his way to the college everyone in that city goes to. She stopped and asked Tholomyes if Pierre was at home only to hear that Pierre and Matilde would be at the college grounds by now. Cursing under her breath, Nicolette turned her car around and drove straight for the college. At 8:03 a.m. she saw Pierre driving away from the college park and saw Matilde on her way to the dormitories. Nicolette stepped out of her car and rushed towards Matilde's side. Matilde was so deep in thought that she did not notice her friend.

**__**

**_"Earth to Mademoiselle Mattie Rousseou." Nicolette said snapping her fingers in front of Matilde. Matilde stopped walking and looked at her friend._****__**

**_"What?" she asked._****__**

**_"You okay? I mean your technically sick all the time, but what I meant was...'You're so deep in thought I can't even see you anymore.' type of are you okay." Nicolette said to her friend running a hand through her curled dark brown locks. Matilde pondered her friend's question for some time before nodding._****__**

**_"Yes, yes I'm quite fine." she said going in the dormitory and walking through the many halls of the establishment while being followed by Nicolette._****__**

**_"So...got any plans this year?" Nicolette asked, Matild paused infront of a door and opened it. Her room mate wasn't there yet. Good._****__**

**_"Um...plans?" Matilde asked, confused at Nicolette's question._****__**

**_"You know, any plans for at least some..." she paused and smiled at Matilde, "Romance?" she finished. Matilde rolled her eyes and threw her bags on the nearby bed. _****_Typical, tease me about love..._****_ she thought._****__**

**_"I-I don't know...I mean I've...I've got my studies to think of a-and schedules to keep." she stammered as she unpacked her things. Nicolette quirked a brow at her friend's answer._****__**

**_"Come on Matilde, I know you've always wanted to find Mr. Right." Nicolette said teasingly, Matilde shook her head violently._****__**

**_"N-no I don't." she said, her voice was trembling. She knew though that Nicolette was right. For as long as she can remember, she has always dreamed of finding the right guy even though she knew it was hopeless. Nicolette smiled softly and put an arm around Matilde's shoulder and laughed._****__**

**_"No worries Mattie, you'll find someone." she told her friend, she paused before adding. "Not to mention that we'll _****_  
_****_be going to the La Musain bar to meet up with some friends."_****_  
_**

Matilde smiled, for someone so good to the poor, Nicolette will always be someone who is fond of going to social events just so she can make more friends.

**__**

**_"I'm sorry Nic, I can't. I'm afraid I can only go to the La Musain during Fridays where I will be accompanied by my brother." she said smiling ruefully at her friend. Nicolette laughed and shook her head._****__**

**_"Sweetheart, in order to make it in this world, you'll need to break some rules." she said as she shook her head at her friend's answer. Matilde sighed and sat on the bed._****__**

**_"I-I'm afraid I can't break any rules or boundaries." she said, emphasizing the 'OR' part. Nicolette just sighed and decided to give up...for now._****__**

**_"Whatever you say dear. But if you change your mind you know where to find me." she told Matilde. She placed her hand on Matilde's and smiled._****__**

**_"You know mingling with people...it's not bad." she said smiling softly. She stood up and went out of Matilde's dorm room leaving Matilde alone._**

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_********_Well dear reader, what do you think? Did you enjoy this chapter or not? I would very much like to know._**


	3. Constanze

Mizzies Going Modern

**Chapter:** Three  
**Chapter Title:** Constanze  
**Summary:** _Imagine if Les Miserables is set in the modern times and every character was living an ordinary life. Now imagine their lives with some amusing moments and my Les Mis characters that involves of pranks, jokes, the occasional quarrels and perhaps...a little bit of romance?_  
**Author's Notes:** **_Hello dear reader. I am so glad you are still reading, do forgive me for the delay, I have had many problems and also had writer's bloc all in one time so please, if you are still up for it, please read on._**

* * *

Chapter Three: Constanze

Constanze woke up with a start, gasping for air, one hand reaching out for a nonexistent object while the other is clasping her throat and tears streaming down her face. She was breathing heavily as if she was being choked, she looked around before letting her hand fall down on her chest, the one clasping her neck was still there, her index finger slowly tracing a grotesque scar on it surrounded by many others. Carefully, she sat up and looked around, she sighed shakily, she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees.

"Y-you're still here Constanze...you're still here." she mumbled to herself, slowly rocking back and forth, hoping this action will soother her. It proved useless as the fear and pain was still in her heart.

Slowly, she got up and started walking outside her room before stopping and remembering that she was still wearing her tank top which is exposing her neck, shoulders and arms alongside the many scars on what used to be fair, smooth skin. She recoiled at the sight before rushing off to her closet to change into her usual clothes. A turtleneck covered with a long sleeved shirt, pants and knee-high or thigh-high boots, all in military colors. Nodding in approval, she went out to the living room and looked at the only clock in the house, 4:00 a.m., she woke up at 4:00 a.m. She still has time to spare for a quick drench...with her clothes on...

Turning around, she went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. She never bothered to have hot baths, she always preferred cold ones. They remind her of the lake she and her mother goes to ever since she was but a toddler, she smiled at the memory as the cold water fell on her, drenching her and her clothes. She closed her eyes, trying to bring back the memories of her childhood and slowly, short parts of them came to her.

_She was just five when it all began. Her cousins on her father's side were coming over to visit for the weekend and she was just inside her room reading another fairytale, it was called Cinderella. Her cousins approached her and asked her if she'd like to see them sketch her and her mother and she nodded, they agreed and told her to go and get a fountain pen from her father's study. Despite her knowing it as off-limits, she really wanted a picture of her and her mother, she trusted anyone at that age. __**ANYONE.**___

When she got in, she looked around and rushed to her father's desk. She began rummaging through one of the drawers looking for the pen when she heard footsteps going to the study, she froze and nervously looked up. There scowling at her was her father and behind him, smiling their triumphant smiles were her cousins.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing here?" her father, Cadet/Major Gringoire le Croix, asked. His voice was dangerously low, his hands already clenched in fists and his eyes looked ready to kill. She backed away from him but his reflexes were fast and he grabbed her by the neck, he dragged her out to the kitchen and threw her against the wall, her head hitting it as she was thrown.

"Tell me what you were doing in my study!" he yelled at her.

"I-I was...I was..." she was frightened, he marched towards her and back-handed her, she could feel her cheek getting cut by her father's wedding ring. He gripped her by the shoulder and began shaking her violently.

"You were what?! Tell me what you were doing or I _**WILL**__ give you a punishment!" he yelled, it was too loud for her. She was sure she will soon go deaf._

"I-I was looking for a fountain pen to draw me and mamma with!" she confessed, tears already staining her pale face. She saw her father's expression change, a flicker of hope shone in her heart but was immediately extinguished when her father scowled at her and pulled her by the hair towards the door leading to the washroom.

"Stay there." he hissed. Afraid to disobey her father's orders, she nodded. She saw him march towards the place where they keep the knives, she saw him pick out a carving knife, the one meant for slicing chickens and turkeys for thanksgiving. She saw him sharpen it, her eyes widened and immediately, she began trembling.

"Please...please...no." she pleaded, her father paid no heed but waved his hand.

"Stop moving, you spoiling my aim." he said disinterestedly. Trying to gather her courage up, she stood up straight, chin up, chest out, stomach in, arms planted firmly on both sides and fists clenched tightly...just like her mother told her. She saw her father plant one foot behind her and aim, she was afraid. She shut her eyes tight, hoping he would miss...but he never did. In just a few seconds she felt the knife flying past her neck, slashing it as it did so. She screamed, but that was not it, she felt her father give her a ringing slap, she staggered backward and fell on her back, her father's knee was pressing in on her chest giving her a hard time breathing, her father's hands were clasping her neck and her was choking her...her daddy was choking her...he hated her.

She heard knocking on the bathroom door, it was enough to bring her out of her stupor. She looked around and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was really drenched, she opened the door and saw her housemate, Angelique looking at her curiously.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine." she mumbled pushing past her housemate.

When she got to her room, she changed again and decided to go out. It was a Saturday, best if she visited Therese. She needed some of that bartender's homemade hot chocolate...and some cheering up. After changing, she rushed out to her pick-up truck and drove off towards the bartender's bungalow, she brought along her book of Hans Christian Andersen fairytales for Therese's daughter to give the kid some entertainment. She smiled as she began thinking of new ways to entertain the toddler.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** **_I do hope you liked it dear reader, sad to say I don't like it..._**


	4. The Friendship of a Painter and a Whore

Mizzies Going Modern

**Chapter:** Four  
**Chapter Title:** The Friendship of The Painter and A Whore  
**Summary:** _Imagine if Les Miserables is set in the modern times and every character was living an ordinary life. Now imagine their lives with some amusing moments and my Les Mis characters that involves of pranks, jokes, the occasional quarrels and perhaps...a little bit of romance?_  
**Author's Notes:** Welcome back reader! Nice to see you again, I hope you would excuse the delay but I was horribly, terribly attacked with writer's block, so here it is! The fourth chapter, I hope you would enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter Four: The Friendship of The Painter and A Whore

Sillette was in the park, busy writing something on her notepad. It was a letter to thank her adoptive family for sending her to college, that family of hers mostly consists of the prostitutes at the pier and the pimp. Somehow, she's gotten attached to them and they've gotten attached to her; for many years she's been with them working with them, selling her body for at least some dollars and now they've decided it's time for her to go to college after finishing in a public school with high honors and little problems.

_Dear Family,_

_Good news, I have now settled in and am starting to cope with my living arrangements. I have landed a job as a waitress and am going to send you money every week to help you guys out, moreover I have also made acquaintances with the sister of a doctor so maybe I could help you out more than I thought I could. Also, I'll be visiting you guys every Saturday to help out however much I can._

_  
__***Attached to the letter is a picture of me and my new roommate Matilde Antoinette Rousseou**__  
_

_Love Always,_

_  
Sillette (Your youngest Lovely Lady)  
_

Sillette stopped writing, folded the piece of paper up and slid it into an envelope with information as to where it will be sent. She didn't really need to find a mailman, she always gets someone to send the letter for her and right now, she has the right person in mind. She met him in the streets during a rainy day, his name is Gavroche.

_"Just Gavroche...Nothing more." He would say every time they would meet and she would ask for his last name all over again._

She stood up and started walking towards the abandoned building where he and two other boys live. Having reached there she knocked on the door despite its crumbling, rotting state. And soon, out came the young blonde with his hair all over his dirty face. She smiled and ruffled his hair while the boy grimaced at her actions.

"Gavroche, would you mind doing something for me?" she asked, the boy nodded as the two younger boys appeared behind him.

"Of course, anything..." he paused and added, "For a price."

"Ten dollars for sending this letter." she said handing him the envelope "And fifteen dollars for the postage, transportation and service." she added handing him twenty-five dollars before adding another five to it, "And five dollars to keep quiet about the payments."

Gavroche nodded and pocketed the money, beckoning to the boys, the three ran off to the pier. Sillette smiled and began walking back toward the park when she saw another college student sitting in front of a lake, the student seemed to be setting up something. Sillette being a curious girl, decided to find out who it is and began walking toward the student. She stopped and recognized her to be the friend of a daughter of an army officer, she was also a patient at the local therapist for her self blaming issues and her hallucinations...

Now, Sillette was never one to talk to other people but she decided to just talk to the girl. She slowly approached the girl and tapped her on the shoulder, the girl turned around abruptly, her eyes wide with fear and her face paling immediately. When she saw Sillette, she calmed down and began taking deep shaky breaths.

"It's just you..." she mumbled as she went back to setting up, what appears to be, painting materials.

Sillette watched with interest as the girl slowly began painting something on a canvas which was set on the floor. She realized that the painting was that of a lake but what surprised and frightened her was that all over the pictures were blurred creatures, mostly shadows and frightening monsters. Sillette looked at the artist who was painting with glazed eyes and went back to look at the painting.

"This...is an...interesting piece." She said smiling nervously. The artist stopped painting and set her brush down before looking at her.

"My monsters are interesting?" she asked slowly, somehow when Sillette heard that she felt like she said the wrong thing.

"N-no...what I meant was the painting itself...how the um...brush strokes are made and how well the colors blend." Sillette said hurriedly trying to backtrack on what she had said earlier.

The girl nodded before scribbling her signature on it and carefully setting it on an easel, this action confused Sillette. The girl packed her brushed and paints away before turning to Sillette and smiling faintly.

"My name is Marie Angelique Bourbon...what's yours?" she asked. _Assuming you're real and not another monster that is._ she thought to herself as she fiddled with a brooch on her shirt.

"My name is Sillette..." she paused before grinning and adding, "Just Sillette."

Angelique nodded before looking at the painting and back at the lake again, she stood up and looked over at the far side of the lake, Sillette followed her gaze before noticing that she wasn't really looking at anything. She stood up and approached Angelique and set her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked softly after seeing the discomfort in her new friend's face.

She nodded quickly before rushing to her easel and touching the canvas, she sighed and grabbed her things and rushed to Sillette and pulled her friend away from the lake.

This action frightened and confused Sillette, when they were quite far from the lake she turned to face the painter and asked, "What's wrong?" Sillette asked, Angelique shook her head and just slumped on the ground as if all strength was drained of her. She pointed somewhere to the lake and Sillette followed with her gaze, she saw nothing.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't understand." Sillette told Angelique, Angelique looked at her frustratedly.

"Don't you see them? They're right there trying to lure us in the lake..." Angelique said, her voice becoming panicky as she pointed once again to the lake.

Sillette just nodded, she did not know how to react to this person's hallucinations but she has to know if she takes medications.

"Angelique, would you tell me if you take medicines?" she asked, Angelique nodded and pointed to her bag.

"The doctors say that it will help take the monsters away." she laughed bitterly before shaking her head. "They only disappear to come back with a vengeance." she said shuddering.

Sillette nodded and went to the bag of her art materials and began rummaging through it, soon she took out a bottle of pills and handed them to Angelique, after taking them the girl looked at her curiously before sighing in relief.

"I'm safe...for now..." she whispered to herself.

Angelique decided to thank her new friend by means of celebration, in a bar called The La Musain. Besides the gallery and the art museum it was one of her favourite places, mostly because she can paint there all she wants. She stood up and took her things and slung the bag around her neck and took the painting and slid it into a briefcase, she then stopped to look at her new friend and held her hand out.

"Um...if you're not busy would you like to come with me? I know a place we could get a few drinks and maybe meet some guys..." Angelique said, mumbling at the last part a soft pink rising to her tanned skin. She must admit, she is a romantic that hides her passion but she would never tell anyone of her desires, not even her best friend of two years, Constanze.

Sillette cringed at the second offer before shrugging and taking Angelique's hand, "The drinks I will have but not the men." she muttered as she stood up and fixed her dress.

When they arrived at the bar Angelique was not surprised to learn from the bartender that the second floor was once again rented out for a meeting. It has been happening these past months now and she can't really complain about it because she isn't even going to go there in the first place, asking about the second floor just became a habit for her. Sitting on a bar stool, she turned to her friend who was sitting uncomfortably beside a drunk man named Grantaire. She smiled reassuringly at her friend, despite feeling the medicine start to wear off and the monsters slowly start appearing all over again.

"So...what will you have?" she asked, her friend shrugged before looking at the wide variety of liqour.

"Water?" she said shrugging, Angelique laughed before turning to the bartender and ordering two Bloody Marys.

"This one's on me Sillette." she said smiling weakly as she felt a monster breathing down her back.

Sillette can't help but feel happy to finally have someone be her friend. After all, she had never made friends before in her life and this was a first for her. But somehow as she took the drink from her friend, she felt that something was not only wrong with her friend's mind but somehow in her glazed eyes which seemed to never focus on anything..._almost as if she cannot see what's in front of her..._


	5. Christine's Wrath

Mizzies Going Modern

**Chapter:** Five  
**Chapter Title:** Christine's Wrath  
**Summary:** _Imagine if Les Miserables is set in the modern times and every character was living an ordinary life. Now imagine their lives with some amusing moments and my Les Mis characters that involves of pranks, jokes, the occasional quarrels and perhaps...a little bit of romance?_  
**Author's Notes:** Welcome back reader! Nice to see you again, I hope you would excuse the delay...I know, it is VERY LONG so now, here is the new chapter!

* * *

_moments and my Les Mis characters that involves of pranks, jokes, the occasional quarrels and perhaps...a little bit of romance?_  
**Author's Notes:** Welcome back reader! Nice to see you again, I hope you would excuse the delay...I know, it is VERY LONG so now, here is the new title!

Chapter Five: Christine's Wrath

_It was around ten in the evening when the La Musain began to fill up and when the well know bartender would enter. She would often be seen with her five year old daughter, coming in through the doors, her daughter would immediately go to the breakroom and stay until the bartender's shift is over. The bartender's name is Therese Agnusdei, also known as Terry._

Constanze entered the bar with Nicolette and called out to Therese for five shots. Therese looked up before nodding.

"What is it this time? Break-up or bad grades?" she inquired as she handed the girls their orders, Constanze shrugged.

"I have no idea, Nic here won't tell me. She's so quiet half the time and when I mention stuff about college she would turn to me and go all zombie." Constanze said, downing the alcohol in one breath.

Therese was about to say something when the door opened again to reveal a young woman with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, behind her was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Therese squinted before realizing that the girl was the younger sister of one of her regulars. They met once but the girl was still a minor, she turned to look at Constanze who was now standing up to go to the other side where the painter and her new friend is when the two girls sat on a bar stool.

Therese looked at both of them and nodded, "Good evening ladies, what are you doing here?" she asked. The younger girl, the one with the brown hair and blue eyes was the first to speak.

"Do you know where my big brother is?" she asked, her tone was dead serious. Therese pointed up and said, "They've rented it out. You can't go in unless you've got an invitation from one of them."

The older one spoke, her voice was soft and calm. "We came here to talk to them about something..." Therese frowned.

"Do you have the pin?" she whispered, the two nodded and showed a small cockade lapel pin under their collars. Therese sighed and nodded, she went out of her booth and lead them upstairs.

"Just so you know, the le Feu girl, the Inspector's daughter...she's here." she said as she knocked on the door. "She's one of us, whatever you do, don't get on her bad side." she said, she paused and added, "Their meeting is almost over so you might want to hurry up."

The two nodded and hurried inside. Vittoria turned and looked at Enjolras' sister who looked so serious. She bent down and whispered, "What do you want to tell your brother?" The young girl, Jennette, stared at her before grinning. "Nothing, I just wanna annoy him all over again."

Vittoria stared at her in disbelief before sighing and sitting on a stool, she looked about the room where the Les Amis were milling about and talking hurriedly when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and smiled, it was Combeferre, he frowned and looked at her.

"Vi, what are you doing here?" he hissed at her, she shrugged.

"I accompanied Enjolras' little sister here."

Combeferre's face paled, he turned around and saw Jennette approaching Enjolras. He pulled Vittoria outside the room and down to the first floor.

"Why'd you bring her here?" he asked running a hand through his hair, "Enjolras isn't in a good mood...I don't know why but you shouldn't have brought that kid here." he muttered, Vittoria frowned in concern.

"Why? I mean, did something go wrong?" she asked, Combeferre shook his head.

"No...he just seemed to get angry when he found out that Christine is part of the revolution...having Constanze on our side was fine but...Christine...she's the Inspector's daughter..." he said shaking his head, but as he was about to speak again, he felt someone grasp his shoulder.

"Lemme finish that sentence for you my dear Etienne." It was Christine, her pale grey eyes was cold and she seemed to be quite annoyed at the philosopher, "She's the Inspector's daughter so there's no doubt she's a spy. So...how, oh how, can we trust a girl like Christine le Feu-Javert?" she asked in a mocking tone, her head tilted to one side.

"I'll tell you why, because the corruption of the government is not my father's fault but their own and we need to change this system before it binds us so close we cannot even breathe." she hissed into his ear, she took a step back and turned to look at Vittoria and smiled.

"You going to judge me also?" she asked as she went to the bar, Vittoria shook her head.

"Good, it's nice to know that." she said as she swung herself onto the bar stool beside Constanze and Nicolette and ordered something.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

It was closing time for the La Musain and the people are already leaving, Christine was the only one left. She was helping Therese fix the things, it was a habit of hers. As she picked up the litter inside the La Musain, she looked around and noticed something someone's forgotten. It was, from the looks of it, Combeferre's book where he writes everything that comes to mind, she smirked and walked to the bathroom and tossed it into the toilet, flushing it as she went out.

Anger is a poison that none can escape, they can only stop this poison from spreading...

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I AM NOT PLEASED WITH THIS CHAPTER, NOT ONE BIT!


End file.
